leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.136
* remade * added |Related = * Lulu Patch Notes * Hotfix Release Notes: http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=1943304, http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=1981194 |Prev = V1.0.0.135 |Next = V1.0.0.138 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Friday, March 23. * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Sunday, April 1. * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Monday, April 2. * The following skin was released with this patch, but was not available for purchase until Friday, April 6. * League of Legends v1.0.0.136 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Pix fires magical bolts of energy whenever his owner attacks another enemy unit. These bolts are homing but can be intercepted by other units. * (Q) ** Pix and Lulu each fire a bolt of magical energy that heavily slows all enemies it hits. An enemy can only be damaged by one bolt. * (W) ** If cast on an ally, grants them movement speed and ability power for a short time. If cast on an enemy, turns them into an adorable critter that can't attack or cast spells. * (E) ** If cast on an ally, commands Pix to jump to an ally and shield them. He then follows them and aids their attacks. ** If cast on an enemy, commands Pix to jump to an enemy and damage them. He then follows them and grants vision of that enemy. * (Ultimate) ** Lulu enlarges an ally, knocking enemies away from them and granting them a large amount of bonus health. For the next few seconds, that ally gains an aura that slows nearby enemies. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 110 from 140. ** Base damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where Fiora could consume the second cast on the original target while still moving toward the original target. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Demacian Justice would not finish casting if Garen lost vision of the target during the cast. ; * ** Passive health restore reduced to from . ** While active, health restore doubles to . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Attack damage bonus is now lost if the shield breaks. ; * Stats ** Health per level increased to 98 from 88. * ** Area of effect radius increased to 375 from 350. * ** Active: Jax gains (+30% of bonus attack damage) armor and (+20% of ability power) magic resist for 8 seconds. ** Cost: 100 mana ** Cooldown: 80 seconds ; * ** Updated buff tooltip to reflect that it now grants armor and magic resist instead of flat damage reduction. ; * General ** Improved targeting displays for her spells. ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to from . ** Base attack damage reduced to from . * ** Right clicking on an enemy will now move you close enough to hit the target. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Riven could get locked out of moving during the third cast. ; * General ** Updated recommended items. ; * ** Fixed a bug that caused it to sometimes deal more damage than intended. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Scaling changed from total attack damage to bonus attack damage. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Fixed a bug where last hitting with healed for less than intended. ; * ** Updated tooltip to more accurately reflect actual values in game. ** Maximum extension duration of reduced to a maximum of 4 seconds from 6 seconds. * ** Fixed a bug that caused it to last longer than intended. * ** Passive armor and magic resist bonus reduced to from . ; * ** Damage increased to 8 + (10 level) from 10 level. ; * ** Re-timed animation to sync better with Soraka's actions. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it stopped stunning units if Veigar died. ; * ** now grants movement speed when the missile is launched rather than when the cast animation begins. ** Fixed a bug where Viktor could gain the movement speed from without actually casting . ** Fixed a bug where movement speed lasted only 2 seconds instead of the intended 3. * ** Fixed a bug where it disappeared when Viktor died. * ** Fixed a bug where it disappeared when Viktor died (though it will not respond to commands while Viktor is dead). Items ; * Added to recipe for . * Recipe changed to + + = ** Old recipe: + + + = . * Attack damage reduced to 25 from 35. * Shield strength reduced to 250 from 300. * Shield duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ; - * Recipe: + + = * Stats: +55 attack damage, +36 magic resistance * +1 attack damage for every missing health. * If you would take magic damage which would leave you at less than 30% of your maximum health, you gain a shield which absorbs 400 magic damage for 5 seconds. 60 second cooldown. ; * Life steal reduced to 12% from 15%. * Life steal per stack reduced to % from %. * Now only loses half stacks on death from all stacks. ; * Life steal reduced to 10% from 12%. ; * Life steal reduced to 12% from 15%. Summoner Spells * ** Fixed a bug where it would disappear if the caster died. * ** Base heal amount reduced to 120 from 140. ** Recently Healed debuff duration increased to 35 seconds from 25. General * Champions will now attempt to run home when they disconnect, instead of . * Fixed a bug where the Dominion center buff could cause double kills against , , etc. * ** Scaling Mana Regeneration reduced to % of maximum Mana/Energy from 1%. * Cleaned up champion passive tooltips. * A champion chasing a fleeing opponent will now attack more consistently than before. * Fixed a bug where Ally disconnect messages were not displaying properly. * Fixed a bug where using Ctrl+F didn't display a Ping/FPS overlay. * Fixed a bug where players could unintentionally disconnect and reconnect as a spectator. * Made a few server side adjustments to prevent specific cases of lag. Co-op vs. AI * Improved cast logic on ultimates for and bots. * Fixed a bug where bots in Dominion would sometimes idle under enemy capture points. Undocumented Changes Champions * ** Each autoattack now extends the duration of to a maximum of 4 seconds reduced from 6 seconds. Co-op vs AI * Bruiser no longer remains in base if a player has disconnected. General * Added "Camera Smoothing" option under More Options menu. Hotfixes A small hotfix was deployed on March 22. * Fixed an issue where locked cameras would unlock when manipulating the minimap. A small hotfix was deployed on April 4. : "We have just completed a regular live maintenance on the in-game store. This update included store performance enhancements and minor bug fixes. ..." A hotfix was deployed on April 12. :"When you log in tomorrow, you'll notice we released a small patch. This was to address a performance issue that was keeping a small group of summoners from successfully finishing games. ..." Patch Preview video fr:V1.0.0.136 pl:V1.0.0.136 zh:V1.0.0.136 Category:Patch notes